


big brother Loki prompt

by princesszavi1



Series: big brother Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Loki, Character Death, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Good Laufey (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Teen Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: big brother Loki and kid Thor prompt. Thor becomes ward of Loki  who is no more than a teen himself. their adventures together and eventual romance.
Relationships: Bestla/Bor Burison (Marvel), Bor Burison/ Frigga ( MArvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor
Series: big brother Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	big brother Loki prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Odin is son of Bor and BEstla. while Thor is the son of Bor and Frigga. BEstla is a jotun and great aunt of Loki. Odin and thor are step brothers and odin wants to kill thor crown prince of Asgard.

“ Stop squirming you little brat. You are getting soap all over clothes.” 

“ No, let go. I don't want to take a bath.” cried a blonde child kicking and screaming.

“ Its been three days since you took a bath. You stink.” shouted a gangly teen trying and failing to get his baby brother into the tub.

“ I don't care. Unhand me you vile ogre or else I will tell mother.” Shouted the blonde child screwing his eyes shut, lips trembling. Soon his tiny body was wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. A great gust of wind blew in the chambers followed by a sudden downpour and occasional lightening.

“ Stop zapping me idiot. You are flooding the chambers.” cried Loki from where he took shelter from the stray thunder bolts.

“ Mama I want Mama. I hate you Loki. You're mean big brother. I want mama.” cried the thunder child sobbing. 

Loki sighed looking at his new younger brother. The three year old looked tiny and miserable. It was heart wrenching hearing him cry for his mother. But how can he break the news that his mother has left the living world and ascended to Valhalla to feast among the warriors until Ragnarok. He never thought he would be in such a situation where he will have to comfort a child barely out of his infancy.

The teen felt a push against the doors, he turned to warn the intruder only to see his father and King, Laufey walk inside. He headed straight to the sobbing child. Thor cowered at the sight of his new guardian scrambling to hide when the Jotun knocked him out with a simple spell. Loki rushed out of his hiding when Laufey carelessly picked the child and walked away. The teen followed his father hurriedly while the rain dissipated leaving the chambers wet and soggy. 

“ Father. May I ..”

“ No, you may not Loki.” replied the king moving towards walking faster.

“ My king, Please have mercy. He just lost his mother, he is scared and is lashing out. He is merely a kid. We cannot expect him to have full control of his powers.” 

“ What are you insinuating Loki that I will throw the brat in jail over some weather mishap and be done with him.” said the king coming to a stop by the guest quarters giving his only son and heir full attention.

Loki gulped lowering his head in shame at his father's words. “ Forgive me, my King for my hasty words. I was quick to jump to conclusions. The war has everyone on edge.”

“ Loki, child look at me.” said the king waiting for his son to meet his gaze.

“ Speak, what is troubling you. My child.” said the blue king with infinite paitence.

“ Father, why should we not support Odin, son of grand aunt Bestla in his claim for Aseir throne. Won't having a half blood Jotun and our cousin on the Aesir Throne better than half Vanir with no off realm royal ties . Thor is but a child while Odin is full grown warrior with great potential. Why are we fighting this useless war when even our people accuse you of intruding on another realms sovereignty.

“ While it is true having a Jotun on Asgardian throne is beneficial to our realm. Odin Borson poses a far greater threat than we can even comprehend. King Bor and late Queen Bestla were wary of his ambitions and motives from an early age. They were afraid Odin would taint the Aseir crown to acheive his ambitions. They exiled him to Alfheim hoping he would come to his senses only he became more resentful and cruel. All events after death of his mother, late Queen Bestla; Bor marrying Vanir Frigga, birth of Thor and crowning of Frigga as Bor's new queen augmented his belief forcing his hand to slay his father and step mother. Us offering shelter to the crown prince made him declare war on Jotunheim. As a ruler and crown prince, it is our duty to stop Odin before he destroys the realms.”

“ Did you forget the hospitality of Queen Frigga last time you were in Asgard for your magical studies ? You wish me to hand over her only son to his kin slaying step brother? ”asked Laufey covering the blonde prince with blankets.

“ No, father I wish no harm to Thor. I am scared that something will go wrong and You will be hurt. I don't want you to go to the front.” cried Loki turning away to hide his wet eyes.

Laufey sighed moving to hug his son. He hated to see his son hurt. He hated himself more for making his 13 year old struggle to express his worries. How he wished Farbauti was alive to guide them through emotions.

“ Loki, dear heart. I wish I could stay with you and protect you from everything and anything. I am afraid of dying and leaving you all alone. I want to see my son grow and become the wonderful king he will one day become. I want to spoil my grand kids rotten and spend rest of my days with my big and wonderful family. But I am also afraid to break my promise to late queen Frigga. If going to war will stop Odin from terrorizing the nine then I will gladly do it for my son. Even if I die fighting I will die happy making sure my son and my people are safe.” he said placing a kiss on Loki's forehead.

“ In the meantime promise me you will look after our people and Thor. You will not worry for your old man and wither away. Promise me son.” said Laufey.

“ I pro.. promise Father.” sniffed Loki placing his hand of his heart.

“ Good. Now I have one more important task for you. Today I will make an announcement declaring Thor, the true crown prince of Asgard as your ward. As his guardian you will have full authority over what will happen to him in case I am no longer alive. The council won't be able to make any ill decisions regarding his future. If I don't return you will be crowned King. I know this is a huge burden but believe me when I say there is no one more suitable for the job. I want you to follow your heart and stay true to your self. Will you do this for me Loki.” said Laufey in a kingly voice.

“ Yes, my king. I will fulfill my duty and serve Jotunheim with all my heart.” replied Loki kneeling on one leg.

“ Rise my son. You are born to lead Jotunheim to new heights.”

“ Now about Thor. I suggest you hire a nanny. We don't want repeat of feasting hall incident any time soon.” smiled Laufey looking at the sleeping bundle.

Loki shuddered thinking of the havoc the blonde idiot caused.

“ perhaps Snorri will like a rest from the healing chambers. The old coot does nothing but scare young children with horrific tales of septic cuts and imaginary diseases.” chuckled loki thinking of snorri's wild tales.

“ perhaps.”


End file.
